The Haunted House!
'''The Haunted House! '''is the 14th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot The boys spend a spooky night in a mansion that happens to belong to Loundrel's Uncle Daniel, but, Mr. Jameson plots to scare everyone away. Songs * Panic and Run Trivia * This is Uncle Daniel's first apperance in the series. * This is also Mr Jameson's only appearance. * Mr Jameson's line, "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your lousy partner.", was a reference of Scooby Doo. Characters * Loundrel * Splattery * Doomer * Gloobert * Flatterine * Squidling * Cadabrin * Bloomie * Mr. Jameson * Uncle Daniel * Ghosts * Mayor Gooder (mentioned) Story The episode starts off with the boys decorating the Kahani Castle for Halloween. Splattery: "I can't believe Halloween is in a few days." Flatterine: "I know!" (Suddenly, a limousine drives up) Squidling: "Oh boy, A limo! I wonder who it could be." Loundrel: "Is it Mayor Gooder and the First Lady?" Doomer: (a lobster with a black tuxedo and a mustache came out instead) "Nope! Just a man." Mr. Jameson: "Here's an invite to someone named Uncle Daniel." Loundrel: (excited) "Uncle Daniel? Oh boy!" Cadabrin: "You know Uncle Daniel?" Loundrel: "Yep! He's my uncle. And this invite wants me to spend a night in his mansion. And if we stay until the sun rises the next morning, someone will be the luckiest person ever! Let's go, to my Uncle's mansion!" Later that night, they arrived at Uncle Daniel's mansion. Loundrel: "Well. This is it!" Bloomie: (Gulps) "It looks scary." Cadabrin: "C'mon, Bloomie!" Bloomie: "Coming!" Splattery: "Why did you bring her with us?" Cadabrin: "I thought it be more fun if she tags along with us." (Splattery face palms himself) As they're walking over to the door. They hear a howling noise. Bloomie: (Gasps) "What was that?" Splattery: "Eh. Nothing to worry about. Just a wolf howling in the distance." Flatterine: "Okay, Guys. What say we make like a bad joke and knock knock?" Loundrel: "Alright!" (Knocks on the door and to everyone's surprise the door opens by itself) Squidling: "Wow." Bloomie: "Just find the confidence, just find the confidence." The gang hurries inside. And then, it turns out that they didn't notice Mr. Jameson making the howling sound. Mr. Jameson: "Oh. They weren't scared at all. Time to move on to Plan B." The gang went inside the mansion and see lots of antics and materials. Loundrel: "Wow!" Bloomie: (Gulps) Splattery: "Hey! Look!" Loundrel: "This is Mono the Mummy." All: "Mono the Mummy." Loundrel: "Yep! Uncle Daniel received it from his trip to Egypt." Flatterine: "Wow! Look at that!" But, when Flatterine flicks the switch, the wall spins with him and he slides down to a basement. Cadabrin: "So, many stuff here. Isn't it neat, Flatterine?" (Notices that Flatterine has disappeared) "Flatterine! Guys! Where's Flatterine?" Meanwhile, Flatterine was still sliding until he reached the basement. Flatterine: (dizzy) "What happened?" Meanwhile, the gang are looking for him. Squidling: "Where could Flatterine be?" Doomer: "I don't know." Cadabrin: "Clearly! I need to sit down and think for a moment." But, when Cadabrin sits down, the couch sucks him and he slides down and lands in the basement with Flatterine. Cadabrin: "Oh. Hey, Flatterine!" Bloomie: "Um, Guys. Where's Cadabrin?" Splattery: "Oh no! He's gone missing too!" Squidling: "What?! First, Flatterine disappears and now, Cadabrin!" Loundrel: (suspicious) "I think I smell a rat." Doomer: (sniffs) "All I smell is food." (sniffs again) "I think it's in the kitchen." (Runs down the hall to the kitchen. But, on his way, he steps on a button, which activates a booby trap) "Whoa!" (Lands in the basement laundry basket where he met up with Flatterine and Cadabrin) "Oh. Hey, guys!" Flatterine: "Hey, Doomer." Cuts back to upstairs. Bloomie: "Guys! Where's Doomer?" Splattery: (Gasps) "He disappeared too!" Squidling: "Hmm. Let's see what's in store in the library room." They went to the library room. Squidling: "So many books." (But, when he tries to get one, a bookshelf spins him and he slides down. "Whoa!" (Lands in the basement with the others) "Oh. Hey, Guys!" Back upstairs, Loundrel was getting confused. Loundrel: "Guys! Where's Squidling?" Splattery: "Oh no! He's gone too." Bloomie: "I can't take it anymore. I'm out of here!" (tries to leave, but Loundrel grabs her hand) Loundrel: "Bloomie! Wait. I can't give up when I'm this close." Splattery: "Let's keep looking." They continue looking around, until Bloomie hits a button and a wall spun around and she fell. Bloomie: "Whoa!" She lands in the basement with the others. Meanwhile, Splattery and Gloobert looks at the roll of tissues and then, they fell into an ancient cat statue and they both slid down. Both: "Whoa!" Bloomie: (Screams) "A mummy!" Splattery: "Bloomie! It's okay. It's only me." Gloobert: "And me." Cadabrin: (comes in with Doomer) "Us too." Bloomie: "Cadabrin!" (hugs him tightly) Doomer: (stares for a moment) "I think she likes you." Meanwhile, Loundrel is the only one left. He then notices that the mummy statue was missing. Loundrel: "Hmm...where's Mono the Mummy? Isn't he supposed to be here? Hmm." Meanwhile, the gang are still in the basement and then, Mr. Jameson, disguised as a mummy, came down and scares the boys. All: "Mummy!" (Screaming) The Boys and Bloomie swam away from Mr. Jameson, while some ghosts appeared and begin to sing. Ghosts: "Stripe, stripey, ooh! Stripe, stripey! Stripe, stripey, ooh! Stripe, stripey! Ghost: "Zebras, they have a certain appeal. Those stripes get me going. They're a go-made meal. But you can't pick one from the rest of the herd. So it's nice their defenses so absurd!" "Panic and run!" Ghost# 2: "Hey!" Ghost #1: "Panic and run!" Ghost #3: "Ho!" Ghost #1: "Lots of mischief to be done!" Ghosts: "Yeah!" Ghost #1: "Chasing zebras is so much fun When they panic, panic, panic and run!" Ghosts: "Stripe, stripey, ooh! Stripe, stripey! Stripe, stripey, ooh! Stripe, stripey!" Ghost #1: "The zebra herds are a crazy sight We're just real lucky, see, they ain't too bright They think they're safe with they're stripety trick But one little scare, and we'll take our pick!" "Panic and run!" Ghosts: "Hey!" Ghost #1: "Panic and run!" Ghosts: "Ho!" Ghost #1: "Lots of mischief to be done!" Ghosts: "Yeah!" Ghost #1: "Chasing zebras is so much fun When they panic, panic, panic and run!" Ghosts: "Ooh, we're gonna get you Yeah, we're gonna get you Get you, get you!" (laugh like crazy) "Panic and run! Hey! Panic and run! Ho!" Ghost #1: "Lots of mischief to be done!" Ghosts: "Yeah!" Ghost #1: "Chasing zebras is so much fun." "When they." Ghosts: "panic, panic, panic and run!" "Panic and run! Hey! Panic and run! Ho!" Ghost #1: "Lots of mischief to be done!" Ghosts: "Yeah!" Ghost #1: "Chasing zebras is so much fun when they panic." Ghosts: "Panic!" Ghost #1: "When they panic!" Ghosts: "Panic!" Ghost #1: "When they." Ghosts: "Panic, panic." Ghost #1: "Panic and run!" (The two other ghosts laugh and then, the trio fade away) The Boys and Bloomie were still running from the Mummy when Loundrel appeared from a secret exit. Loundrel: "Guys?" Splattery: "Look, Loundrel found a way out!" Bloomie: "Run!" Loundrel: "Hey, Guys! Wait up!" They hurry to the front door and it opens revealing Loundrel's robotic Uncle Daniel. Bloomie: (Screams). Loundrel: "Uncle Daniel?!" Uncle Daniel: "At your service!" Loundrel: (Hugs him) "I'm so glad to see you." Mr Jameson: "Aww, nuts." Flatterine: "Hey, since when do mummies talk?" Uncle Daniel: "That's not a mummy. Someone get him!" Doomer steps on the tissue and it unrolls revealing Mr Jameson. All: "Mr Jameson?!" Loundrel: "Your partner. But, why?" Uncle Daniel: "Guess I didn't tell you about the rest of the letter." Loundrel: "If you don't spend the night in Uncle Daniel's mansion. It would go to his business partner, Mr Jameson. What?!" Squidling: "That scoundrel!" Cadabrin: "How could he?" Mr Jameson: "And I would've gotten away with it too. If it weren't for you, meddling kids and your lousy partner!" Uncle Daniel: "Former partner, that is. You're so fired!" They kicked Mr Jameson out the door. Mr Jameson: (Screams and lands on a bush) "Ow." Uncle Daniel: "I'm so proud of you, nephew. You proved that you can do it and you stayed here until sunrise." Splattery: "Way to go, Loundrel!" Doomer: "You saved the day, again!" Loundrel: "I guess I did!" Bloomie: "Yeah! And ya know, I think I have enough spookiness for one day. See ya!" Suddenly, Bloomie slips on the tissue. Bloomie: (Yelps) "Whoa!" It wraps her up like a mummy. All: "Bloomie?!" Bloomie: "Happy Halloween!" (Laughs) Narrator: "And so, Uncle Daniel's mansion is saved, thanks to...the Electronicles...and Loundrel!" Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps Category:Spooky episodes Category:Hallooween episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Ghosts Category:Episodes